


no self esteem and vertigo (he thinks he's made of candy)

by Xx_M0THM4N_xX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, GOD i cannot believe i wrote this, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_M0THM4N_xX/pseuds/Xx_M0THM4N_xX
Summary: Two simps bake*. What could go wrong?*One simp is a robot, the other is a detective who's at least half the streams on Mama by MCR. In other words? Everything will go wrong.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	no self esteem and vertigo (he thinks he's made of candy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitterUnicorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterUnicorns/gifts).



In hindsight, yeah, this was a pretty bad idea.

It was Kiibo’s idea- he had this thing (very cute, very endearing, sometimes a little awkward, but their smile always makes up for it) where he’d browse those online articles- you know the ones. Thirty Date Ideas With That Special Someone. How To Charm Your Boyfriend. Top Ten Ways To Get Your Ex Back. (Kiibo insisted it was important to read that one- precautions, you know, so they’d never become exes in the first place.) Saihara suspects it’s some kind of fear of not being good enough or something, you know, being… a robot and all, but Weekly Spa Night is pretty fun, so he goes along with it. Kiibo will say something when they’re ready.

That’s how Kiibo ended up arms-deep in a bowl of eggs (how in the world did he manage that, really), a frown painted across his facial features. 

“Kiibo,” Saihara inquires, tone tinged with gentle fondness, “What are you doing?”

Kiibo’s eyelid feature flutters briefly in confusion (they blink) before responding, “Whisking?”

“That is not whisking.”

Kiibo’s eyes narrow. “Really?”

“Yep.” Saihara holds back a smile, opening up a kitchen drawer. “Whisking requires, well, a whisk.” (Saihara may not be baking prodigy of the month, but he knows at least that much.)

Kiibo’s face floods with red. “My apologies. Do I have to restart?”

This is the third time they’ve restarted. Kiibo is deadset on making the perfect Valentine’s day treat for their boyfriend. And while they can’t really eat it themselves (much less follow a recipe, Saihara thinks, then feels awful for thinking,) it’s really sweet of them to try so hard to make Shuichi happy.

“I can help, if you want-” Saihara grabs the whisk from the kitchen drawer and walks up to his partner, “I’m not very good, but, well…” 

You know, things might go worse if he helps. Shuichi opens his mouth to rescind his offer, but Kiibo’s face is alight with joy. Literally- Miu must have edited that feature in their eyes to extend to the rest of their facial plates upon strong emotional outbreaks, or something. Saihara’s not that smart. In layman’s terms, their entire face is glowing softly and it is really, really cute. “You’d really help me? And you wouldn’t be upset?”

Flash forward, to where Saihara is currently trying to peel Kiibo off of the oven door. There's a real risk of him overheating- and given the cake has been inside for all of four minutes, it's likely not done yet. 

Every time Saihara even opens his mouth, Kiibo glances backwards frantically, eyes welling up with simulated tears, in agony over the prospect of Saihara Jr. burning.

...Yeah, he named the cake.

It's sweet- kinda weird- but really sweet. That's a lot of what Kiibo does- a lot of what they are, really- a little confused, a little strange, faltering and flustered, undeniably odd and simulated saccharine declarations of love, but when Kiibo's all done with the presentation and stuttered confessions and concertinas (which, ow, Saihara had to politely request there not be a repeat of that), there's a beautiful, real, person there.

And Saihara loves that person.

Ah, that's pretty emotional. Saihara finds his face heating a bit. Distract, distract, distract.

"Weather," he comments.

...Not his best moment.

Kiibo grins brightly, briefly peeling their face away from the oven door. "Weather!"

"Weather."

"Weather!"

"...weather?"

"Weather."

Okay then. Weather.

"How are we going to decorate the cake?" Yeah, that's a way better question. Good job, Saihara!

Kiibo's smile drops. "I, uh, hadn't thought that far ahead."

Fair. Well, for the next- he glances down at the egg timer ticking on the counter- 9 minutes, he's content to just sit with Kiibo and talk about... nothing in particular. He doesn't need to do anything special with them in order to love them.

It's just, y'know, a nice bonus.

Saihara smiles a little to himself as he picks at a loose thread on his sweater as Kiibo resumes his staring contest with the steadily rising cake in the oven.

(In that moment, they're both at home. Neither realizes it yet.)

**Author's Note:**

> presses my fingers together hi bee ily bee
> 
> also sorry it's short ASHKLAJD i do not know how to write saihara
> 
> waa ily,,,


End file.
